Vipère au poing
by MademoiselleDOG
Summary: "Merci ma mère ! Grâce à vous, je suis celui qui marche, une vipère au poing." (Vipère au poing, Hervé Bazin) - OS centré sur la relation Sirius/Walburga


Bonjour à tous ! Ce nouveau texte concerne Sirius et Walburga et il me tient beaucoup à coeur car je me suis dernièrement énormément penchée sur la relation entre ces deux-là, relation que je trouve fascinante et perverse. A force de faire des recherches sur le fils et la mère, j'ai eu une grosse révélation : en pensant au livre _Vipère au poing,_ je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire un parallèle entre la relation malsaine du narrateur et sa mère, Folcoche, avec celle de Sirius et Walburga. J'espère avoir réussi à exprimer ce que je trainais dans mon esprit depuis, ce n'est franchement pas facile, ils m'en font voir de toutes les couleurs ! En fait, c'est marrant parce que je ne pense pas que Sirius ait entretenu ce genre de relation avec sa mère, mais ça reste une interprétation. Enfin, disons qu'il y a des choses auxquelles je crois sincèrement dans ce que j'ai écrit, et d'autres un peu moins. Mais bref, j'arrête de vous embrouiller l'esprit et je vous laisse lire tranquillement :)

* * *

 **** **Où peut-on être mieux que dans sa famille ?**

Dans ses souvenirs, il y a sa mère, avec ses imposants colliers qui lui dévorent la poitrine. Il y a son rire aussi, qui se fait de plus en plus rare et qui ne semble jamais lui être adressé. Son attitude et ses manières dignes de femme respectée et respectable, tellement aristocratique dans ses habits de sultane, superbe. Il voudrait la sauver, l'enlever loin de cette langueur monotone parce qu'il sent bien qu'elle est lasse, si lasse. Les petites perles des gros colliers qu'elle tourne et retourne quand quelque chose l'ennuie. Ses longues robes élégantes et son pied qui s'agite lorsque le mari prend trop de loisirs à discuter avec une autre. Dans cette animation mondaine, pas une seule attention pour lui, son fils, qui la fixe de ses doux yeux gris, le visage angélique et la mine défaite. Elle ne comprend pas son silence, elle considère qu'il _va de soi_. Pour lui, il a une toute autre signification. Il faut plaire à la mère, pour qu'elle le remarque, qu'elle en soit fière. C'est encore ce qu'il y a de plus important pour lui, et recevoir de ses mains une caresse, son désir le plus profondément enfoui.

* * *

Il déteste ces souvenirs et il déteste sa faiblesse. Il la déteste, elle. Maintenant, il n'en récolte que des cris, et il ne récoltera jamais plus que ça. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'il attende de sa part, à vrai dire. C'est bien trop tard. Mais l'avoir, là, toute la journée, est devenu intolérable. Heureusement, il a mis l'hippogriffe dans sa chambre. Pour une raison inconnue, cette pensée le soulage. Il y a un hippogriffe dans la chambre de sa mère et cela le fait sourire.

* * *

Chaque fois que l'elfe vient le nourrir, il se débat. C'est pour ça qu'il le déteste autant, l'elfe, alors que Reg s'est pris pour lui d'une affection particulière.

Pour Sirius, c'est une trahison. C'est dire que l'elfe peut remplacer la mère. C'est normaliser sa venue que de le féliciter et s'attacher à lui, mais la situation n'est pas normale et l'elfe doit le comprendre. **  
**Sirius a pris l'habitude de toujours l'accueillir avec frustration et désobligeance parce que, chaque soir, chaque matin, un fol espoir naît en lui pour mourir aussitôt. **  
** _Et si c'était maman, pour une fois ?_ **  
** **  
**Alors l'elfe devient coupable aux yeux de Sirius. S'il mourrait, sa mère n'aurait plus de raison pour ne pas venir le réveiller, le nourrir, le bercer. Sa mère serait _obligée_ de s'occuper de lui. Il l'a compris très tôt. C'est pour cela qu'il a décidé de détester l'elfe tant que celui-ci ne serait pas mort. **  
** **  
**Ce qui entraîne un cercle vicieux. Car plus Sirius méprise l'elfe, plus celui-ci s'en plaint à sa mère et vante les mérites du petit Regulus. Plus sa mère est glaciale avec lui, plus elle est douce avec son frère. Et plus Sirius redouble de violence à l'égard de son elfe. **  
** **  
** **  
**Il voudrait lui ordonner de se tailler les veines. **  
**

* * *

Le petit Reg, Sirius l'aime beaucoup, mais il doit reconnaître qu'il a toujours été plus faible que lui. A chacun de ses anniversaires, quand le froid automnal s'installe, le malheureux tombe malade. Alors, bien sûr, l'elfe l'accuse, lui. Parce que c'est son anniversaire, c'est de sa faute. Evidemment.

La maladie est peut-être le seul événement admettant l'intervention des mains de Walburga Black. Jaloux, Sirius se griffe les siennes, à en saigner. Pourquoi n'est-il jamais malade, lui ? Pourquoi est-il si fort ? Pourquoi ne pleure-t-il jamais ? Il souhaiterait être faible, pour sentir la main délicate de sa mère se poser contre sa nuque. **  
**Et peut-être un baiser sur sa joue. Un « Ne t'en fais pas » murmuré au creux de son cou. Mais là, Sirius est utopique. **  
** **  
**Cependant, on lui a apprit à être fier, à ne pas exprimer trop ouvertement ses sentiments. C'est pour ça qu'il ne réclame rien. **  
**Souvent, il fait exprès de se blesser, en jouant dehors, sur son balai. De grandes chutes qui lui valent un simple sermon de la part des parents ; et la voix criarde s'élève, immense, et pèse lourd sur son coeur. Rien n'est assez, jamais, jamais sa mère ne le touchera avec douceur, jamais, et c'est douloureux. Il s'y est fait, au bout du compte, à ce manque d'affection cuisant, et il a décidé qu'à défauts des caresses, le contact pouvait prendre une ampleur différente. **  
** **  
**Dès lors, ses cris et gestes interdits ont commencé à attirer l'attention de la mère. Il arrive qu'il reçoive une paire de claques pour avoir sali le manoir en hurlant comme un chiot enragé. C'est le seul contact maternel qu'il puisse espérer et ça le fait sentir enfant, pour une fois. Sa mère est là, elle le remarque, elle le surveille. C'en est presque rassurant. **  
** **  
**Lorsqu'il est réparti à Gryffondor, il comprend que c'est son plus grand coup. Jamais sa mère ne lui pardonnera cela, et c'est bien fait, et c'est tant mieux. Il se punit, il la punit, il sait qu'il aura toujours une place particulière dans son coeur. Celle du fils déviant, peut-être, la place qu'aucun enfant ne désire. Mais cette place devient excitante ; car ce n'est plus ce regard vide et désintéressé qui le scrute, mais un regard furieux, sévère, inquiétant. **  
** **  
** **  
**Rien n'est pire que l'indifférence. **  
**

* * *

Les années passent cependant. Et Sirius comprend qu'il s'est leurré tout le long. Il n'y a jamais eu d'Amour de sa part, seulement un vague mépris. Les coups continuent, mais ils sont cruels, ils ne sont pas aimants. Ils ne l'ont jamais été, c'était une illusion, un fantasme d'enfant.

 _« Je hais, tu hais, il hait, nous haïssons, vous haïssez… C'est le seul verbe qui compte ici. Et j'ai su le décliner très vite à tous les temps. »*_ _Tu es une vipère ma mère. Siffle, siffle ta voix qui me torture les oreilles. Je te hais._ **  
**

* * *

Adolescent, Sirius ressent un besoin insatiable de vengeance. Il veut la mort de la mère. Devenir son pire cauchemar et la rendre hystérique. La faire souffrir comme elle l'a fait, comme elle le fait toujours - la marque des parents est indélébile sur le corps des enfants.  
Avec une grande satisfaction, il observe son visage se tendre au gré des provocations. Il entame sa lente décomposition. Il veut la voir se briser, complètement. Ce n'est plus l'amour qu'il réclame, mais la haine. Pure et dure. Sauvage.

Outre les confrontations directes, quotidien des deux ennemis, il existe un jeu des plus violents. Un jeu tout en silence où leurs seuls regards s'affrontent. A table, dans la rue, chez l'oncle Cygnus, leurs yeux ne se lâchent plus. Et alors, Sirius, dans sa tête, la condamne en silence. **  
**« _Je te cause, Walburga, tu m'entends ? lui demande-t-il. Oui, tu m'entends. Alors je vais te le dire : T'es moche ! Tu as les cheveux secs, le menton mal foutu, tes oreilles sont trop grandes. T'es moche, ma mère. Et si tu savais comme je ne t'aime pas. Oh ! tu peux durcir ton vert de prunelle, ton vert-de-gris de poison de regard. Moi, je ne baisserai pas les yeux. »_ _*_ **  
** **  
**Une haine immense entre les deux est née. Terrible. Atroce. Intense. Dérangeante. Jusqu'au jour où Sirius part. Il claque la porte, abandonne le combat, jette les armes. Lassé par cette femme sans coeur, ses idéologies ignobles, la Magie Noire qui incruste le Manoir et envenime de plus en plus son esprit de lumière. Il n'a jamais pu supporter l'odeur nauséabonde de la Magie noire. Alors, il s'en débarrasse, pour de bon. **  
**Le fils a baissé les bras et la mère n'a plus personne à combattre. **  
**Bien que soulagés, ils se sentent vidés. Comme si la haine avait pris toute la place et qu'il était trop dur d'ignorer son absence. Comme si, désormais, il fallait trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer l'autre. **  
**

* * *

 _« Merci ma mère ! Grâce à vous, je suis celui qui marche, une vipère au poing. » *_

Aujourd'hui, homme construit, il comprend bien qu'il n'a jamais été aimé par elle et cela n'a plus d'importance. Cette femme est répugnante, avec ses idées dangereuses et ses cheveux de corbeau, pourquoi même voulait-il en être aimé ? C'est insensé. Il ne l'a jamais aimée, c'était un rêve. Un voeu cher de gamin auquel il s'accrochait. C'était tout faux, tout moche. Il ne l'a jamais aimée. Il détestait être si seul, il la détestait. Sa main flétrie sur sa peau douce offrait la pénible sensation d'une craie s'écrasant sur le tableau. C'était des fantasmes, tout ça. **  
**Les filles, les filles, les filles, partout pour l'oublier. Sur son mur, des filles en string qui n'attendent plus que lui, à Poudlard, dans les couloirs, à Pré-au-lard, des rendez-vous par milliers, et une seule femme qui se refuse à lui apporter de la douceur. **  
** **  
**Accrochée dans un tableau, Sirius jubile, parce qu'il hait sa mère désormais. Il la hait pour n'avoir jamais pu offrir cette affection tant cherchée. Pour l'avoir rendu si vulnérable, adolescent, bien plus qu'il n'aurait aimé l'admettre. D'avoir tant compté sur un amour impossible et artificiel. **  
**C'est du passé, et pourtant… Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, de lui faire du mal, même seize ans après. **  
**Et il la nargue, en apportant tout l'Ordre dans ce lieu sacré et en plaçant un hippogriffe dans sa chambre. Et il rit devant le tableau déconfit. **  
**C'est sa manière à lui de venger cet amour manqué. **  
** **  
**La mère crie des obscénités. Sirius voudrait déchirer le portrait, le briser. Les rideaux s'ouvrent sans aucun effort pour laisser place au spectacle surnaturel qu'est Walburga Black. Et malgré l'emprise qui pèse toujours sur sa vie, Sirius est satisfait, parce que c'est lui qui a gagné. **  
** **  
** _Vois, vois ma mère comme je te hais._ _«_ _Je suis ton vivant châtiment, qui te promet, qui te fera une vieillesse unique dans l'histoire de la piété filiale. » *_

 **Partout ailleurs. ***

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :D

PS : Voici les extraits tirés de _Vipère au poing_ (*) :

_ Où peut-on être mieux que dans sa famille ? Partout ailleurs.  
_ _« Je hais, tu hais, il hait, nous haïssons, vous haïssez… C'est le seul verbe qui compte ici. Et j'ai su le décliner très vite à tous les temps. »_  
_ « _Je te cause, Folcoche, m'entends-tu ? Oui, tu m'entends. Alors je vais te le dire : T'es moche ! Tu as les cheveux secs, le menton mal foutu, tes oreilles sont trop grandes. T'es moche, ma mère. Et si tu savais comme je ne t'aime pas. Oh ! tu peux durcir ton vert de prunelle, ton vert-de-gris de poison de regard. Moi, je ne baisserai pas les yeux. »_  
_ _« Merci ma mère ! Grâce à vous, je suis celui qui marche, une vipère au poing. »_  
_ _«_ _Je suis ton vivant châtiment, qui te promet, qui te fera une vieillesse unique dans l'histoire de la piété filiale._ _»_


End file.
